Vizuul the Twisted (Campaign)
Broken Shore The Outrider Company's enmity with Vizuul the Twisted began on the first battle on the Broken Shore. The Eredar was responsible for reigniting all the portals they closed, which resulted in their total defeat and the deaths of almost a hundred soldiers. The first mission Commander Saurkol received after his promotion was to track and kill this Eredar. The Outriders were given instructions pertaining to a spell that would take immense preparation, and secure their victory. Tracking and Killing Vizuul The only recorded instance of communication with Vizuul the Twisted (at that time) was by a Thalassian woman named Rhana Doomlight. For the past thirty years, Doomlight has been missing from Quel'thalas, putting her time of disappearance on the exact date of her attempted communication. She is the most likely person to know how to target Vizuul the Twisted for the nether trap spell. Rhana's Last Known Location Rhana Doomlight, or at least, Rhana, bought passage from Booty Bay using her parents' account with the Silvermoon bank. Afterwards, her ship went missing from its intended course to Menethil Harbor. Outriders approached the strongpoint which held shipping logs above the flood plain's waterline, and while distracting the guards with ineffective "diplomacy," the rogue Sekit was able to infiltrate the office and locate Rhana's name in the logs. The warlock had been aboard a ship named the Hearty Pup when it went missing and wrecked off the coast of the Broken Isles. Wreckage Search The land closest to the wreckage was the Broken Shore itself. But the currents might just as well have dragged wreckage westward instead of north; this would take castaways to an island named the Eye of Azshara. Outriders only discovered this the afternoon before a massive coastal storm. They went to the Eye's coast, located fel campfires and other signs of magic, but if Rhana was on that coast, the storm found her before they did. Nearly dying en masse to drowning and to hypothermia, the Outriders failed to retrieve Rhana, taking cover in a ship's hull, a cave 20ft above sea level, or a portal to Acherus. The mission was deemed a failure. Home Search Outriders filed a request for information about Rhana's former house. In the chaos of the war it took nearly a year to come through, but now they've been invited to her address in Quel'thalas to investigate her property. Ash Heart A revived enemy cultist called Ash Heart was seen in the employ of Vizuul. Outriders made it their mission to slay her not just to thwart her plans, but also to see if she offers a way of targeting Vizuul. The Broken Legion Whilst seeking out the Eredar Lord's tracks, the Outriders created and filled the Broken Legion, a weapon designed to store one hundred souls for the nether trap spell detailed below. The Nether Trap The Challenge To kill a demon permanently, they must be slain in their plane of origin: the Twisting Nether. But a demon is most powerful there, and never far from more of their kin. Worse, the Nether's physical laws are different, or maybe entirely nonexistent. Not only would the Outriders have to fight Vizuul on the demon's own ground, but that ground would be even more treacherous and deadly than the Eredar itself. The Strategy The proposed solution is an arcane net, mighty enough to snatch a small bubble of the nether itself and pull it, whole, onto Azeroth. This bubble would obey Azeroth's laws of physics and time. But, by releasing it the moment that Vizuul dies, the nether will come crashing in and the Eredar's death made permanent. The Soul Toll Such a spell is a fearsome undertaking. One hundred souls are asked to power it alone, and in the Outrider's code of honor, only the immortal souls of demons are permissible sacrifices. This confers the comforting knowledge that a hundred demons will be permanently removed from the war. The Target When the spell is cast, it falls to the channeller(s) to aim its "net" at Vizuul. Doing this requires a way to lock onto his exact position in the Twisting Nether at the moment of the cast; it's not enough to summon him to Azeroth. Only one person is known to have attempted to bind this demon, instead of summoning it to Azeroth for battle. Her knowledge is key.